


Colpo di Fulmine

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 28 prompts used: Charlie/Draco, "I believed that love was just some cheesy thing that you'd get pushed into when you're older. Boy, did I get proved wrong."





	Colpo di Fulmine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 prompts used: Charlie/Draco, "I believed that love was just some cheesy thing that you'd get pushed into when you're older. Boy, did I get proved wrong."

Charlie had always known that he'd never marry.

First, he was gay and marriage was strictly for straight couples.

He just couldn't see himself settling down. Someone always knowing where he was, when he'd be back, what to make for supper, whether he needed new pants.

_That_ was something he could take care of on his own.

As much as he adored his parents and siblings, he'd never been happier than when he was in Romania. Away from the bustle and nagging and madness. 

Most of the others dragon-keepers were like him. Strong, silent types like in films. Actions spoke louder than words with that lot.

Give him a bottle of whisky and then you might be able to get more than three words out of him. 

However, life had other plans for him.

Draco Malfoy, newly hired Potions master and herbologist, had an interest in and understanding of dragons that rivalled Charlie's.

And the way Draco looked in a pair of jeans made Charlie's gaydar go off like a siren.

Charlie'd always believed that love was just some cheesy thing that you got pushed into. Boy, was he wrong. 

It was as exhilarating as riding a dragon.

Well... _almost_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an Italian idiom for love at first sight, a reference to being struck by lightning.


End file.
